


Fangirling

by mystic_wolves_exist



Series: The shipping game [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Humor, Lot´s of humor, ML_shippinggame, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_wolves_exist/pseuds/mystic_wolves_exist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We´ve all been there.<br/>Other working title: Stalker tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirling

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Fangirling  
> Ship: Adrien×Ladybug  
> Comment: We've all been there.

Nobody said that a boy can't fangirl.

Adrien wasn't a girl, but he was definitely a fangirl. Well fangirl was still the wrong term. Cloé was a fangirl, Alya was a fangirl, about 90% of all girls in Paris were Ladybug's fangirls.

Adrien was a more refined fan. The model was not the kind to start squealing whenever he saw her, and he saw her often. If he was honest with himself, being Chat Noir was great and he enjoyed the freedom, but he would give all that up just for his Lady.

Speaking of ladies... Andrien wasn't a fangirl, he was a fanlady. He didn't simply buy some merchandise and collect magazines. Oh no. If one went into his home, one would find no trace of him even knowing who Ladybug was.

Adrien was simply good at hiding.

Late at night, with his door well locked, he began his Ladybug time. Moving an old arcade machine to the side he revealed a little closet door. He discovered it with his mother way back, it was their little secret.

The closet was small, but long. It had more than enough space on the walls for posters and shelves.

Being the fine fanlady he was, everything was perfectly organised:

*Posters were hung up in perfect order and not even a millimetre tilted. Adrien checked trice.

* Articles were cut out and in several folders, all categorized and labelled after the responsible magazines and newspapers. The full print medias were neatly stored in some boxes.

* Every video that was on TV or on the internet ended up on a DVD sooner or later. The Ladyblog was the most used bookmark on his Pc and on his mobile.

* Whatever fanarticle Adrien could secretly get his hands on, he got. T-Shirts, Pants and Pyamers were neatly hung on training bar for pull ups. Figurines neatly placed on the shelfs and so on.

Adrien was truly a fanlady. Nobody would take such great care to keep all these treasures clean and perfectly cared for.

The most precious thing however was a tiny picture in a little red frame with black dots. The picture was obviously one of Ladybug, but to him it was special.

On the picture Ladybug was sitting next to Chat Noir and they were both laughing about something. At that moment a little girl took a picture of them. It was one of those cameras that kind of printed the picture instantly.

It was like a dream come true, when the girl took more and gifted each of the superheroes one of her creations. The photo wasn't perfect by all means, but the feelings behind it were what mattered most.

Adrien took the little frame outside of his closet and went to the balcony. Oh he would give everything to have a long and calm conversation with his Lady.

"A- Are this me and Chat Noir?"

**Author's Note:**

> It is I, the great master of procrastination! I have something new for you since I love to get stuck at my series. The shipping game will feature a lot of Pairings from the show in all kinds of situations and YOU can decide what comes next. But be warned, you won´t know the Pairing you will vote for, just one of their shipping names. Please always read the small infobox at the top. And that gets us to our first three choices. Please vot on the poll on my page. The honour of deciding first ship fell to Littlest1, look at her work. It is awesome and it will get even better!
> 
> X Sketchbook of love
> 
> X Slapstick
> 
> X Sassy


End file.
